Dearly Departed
by Pineapplebombgirl
Summary: It's the day that Julia Jones, wife of Alfred F jones has been dreading. The day her husband leaves for Afghanistan. But instead of begging him not to go, She's determined to send him off with a smile. One for a happy return. Soldier!AmericaxOC (attempted)fluff...kinda I dunno XD
1. Chapter 1

Hello people~ :3 I wrote this a long time agooo BUT I didn't want to publish it and I didn't have a title XD but screw logic here it is! I would like to give a warm thanks to the lovely NoName-chan for editing this piece of gibberish XD, AND my new lovely buddie Dreampainter97 For letting me mention her adorbale OC Victorea~ I highly suggest reading their story's! NOW ONTO DA DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: IDONTOWNHETALIAANDBASICALLYANYTHINGBUTMYOC

* * *

Today was the day Julia Jones had been dreading the most. She had been trying to avoid the time and calendars around her, but in her mind, she seemed to count down the seconds until the event would take place. The day her husband, Alfred F. Jones, left for war. Normally, Julia had a hard time waking up to her alarm clock in the early morning. But today was not any ordinary day, and Julia did not wake up in her usual way. When the blearing alarm startled her from her subconscious, Julia jolted up in her shared bed. Blinking sleep away, Julia rubbed her eyes before shutting off her alarm. A moan next to her brought her attention to the sleeping figure beside her. It was early enough that the sun was barely scraping the sky, the light dimly glowing from behind the curtains. Through the timid light, the outline of Julia's husband briefly unsilhouetted itself on the bed. Julia's dark brown eyes softened as she stared at her lover. Saliva was slightly pooling in his mouth, and drool was trailing out in an unpleasant manner. Bear-like snores echoed throughout the room, making sleep impossible to succumb to once again. Alfred's wheat colored hair was disheveled, and his infamous cowlick was as prominent as ever. What was visible of his wrinkled night shirt made him look like a slob as the shirt shrugged off his shoulder. The sight made a humorous smile cross Julia's lips. Chuckling softly Julia softly rested her head back on her worn down pillow, scooting closing to her American husband. Alfred's nose twitched and Julia felt him pull her closer to him, his warmth and natural scent seeming to relax her muscles. Julia exhaled softly and nuzzled into his neck. She felt like she could stay there forever, just being in her husband's protective arms. However, reality was loud, and Julia knew it was time to wake up from the dream and face it. Kissing Alfred's chapped lips, Julia shook his shoulder and beckoned him to awaken. After a moment, cerulean blue eyes blinked open and stared down into her dark ones. Rubbing his eyes, Alfred smiled and kissed Julia's nose before hugging her tightly, burying his nose into her dirty blonde hair. "Everything will be okay." There was no "Good morning" nor "Hello love", just the American's way of showing his comfort. Julia felt wet tears pool in her eyes as her vision blurred. Sniffing meekly, Julia hugged her husband back, and he in turn held her even more securely. Julia wanted to beg him not to go, but she knew she couldn't ask that of him. She knew that from the moment he had told her he was being deployed to Afganistan. She was going to be alone paying the bills while Alfred was fighting in another country. Silence filled the room. The only sound was the clock on the wall, ticking away their seconds together and towards the ones where they had to part. Giving a reassuring hug one last time, Alfred removed himself from Julia and left to go get ready for his departure. Julia wiped her tears away with the palm of her hands. It was time to be strong. .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. They sat together for their final time at the departure gates. People passed by without a single glance. The couple had exchanged few words and had simply interlocked hands. They already knew that they loved each other, and they would forever. Even when separated by thousands of miles. Julia glanced at her luggage. Once they had found out the news, Alfred had made arrangements for his wife so that she wouldn't be alone all the time. She was going to be staying with his step-brother Arthur and his wife Victorea in England. She loved her in laws and was happy to see them again, but Arthur too was leaving to fight in Afghanistan six months from then, so it would just be the two lonely wives comforting one another. Alfred's thumb traced Julia's hand gently with the upmost care. The dark haired female's head rested itself on her blue eyed husband's camouflage covered shoulder. Julia's brown eyes closed as she ignored the buzzing of other people and focused on her husband. The way he always seemed to smile and make her laugh, yet being ever so protective, and the silent understanding that he would do anything for her. Too soon, a woman's voice droned through the intercom telling that Alfred's gate was open, and it was time for them to part. Dread consumed Julia's emotions. What if Alfred didn't come back? The American stood up, his wife joining him. They stared at eachother. Taking a shaky breath, Julia smiled at her husband of three years. "I-I love you Alfred." Alfred's baby blue eyes softened, and he pulled his wife in for a hug one last time, one arm going around to the back of her neck while the other to the small of her back. "I love you, too, Julia." Once again, the lady's voice told that the airplane was getting ready to depart. The two lovers' embraces tightened on the other. Gulping, Alfred kissed Julia's forehead gently and stared into her eyes. "I...I promise. I will come back." He stared at her with such determination that Julia didn't hesitate to nod and gave her husband a bittersweet smile before kissing him on the lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his went to her waist. They stayed there for a moment before Alfred disengaged himself and picked up his bag. Kissing Julia's forehead and lips one last time, he smiled and left to the departure gates. Julia blinked hard before biting her bottom lip. "I love you!" Alfred turned back one last time and gave an ernest smile. "I love you more!" "I'll love you forever..." She whispered as Alfred's golden colored head was already passed the door. And she meant it. It wasn't the final goodbye. It was simply their beginning.

* * *

so...yup that's it. Please tell me if I was grammatically incorrect in any area of the story, Im not perfect (shock i know ;P) and would love to fix any mistakes I missed XD *thumbs up* Reviews are welcome and highly appreciated. I do give out virtual pretzels and brownies (and shovels, glitter, cupcakes, skittles, etc) if asked! ^^

THANK YOU FOR BEING A DOLL AND READING THIS ;D

Ciao Liebes~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Pina here~ this is chapter 2 of Dearly Departed. It's uh...definitely a work of something XD first time trying to incorporate a song fic into a story... I'll just uh...let you lovely people read. XD

Disclamier: I don't own any hetalia character mentioned in here. I only own my OC Julia. Thank you so much to Dreampainter97 for letting me borrow her OC Victorea :3 the sweetie~ Also I do not own the song "Say Something" it's not mine.

* * *

Julia slowly opened her weary eyes. She found herself sprawled on a plush red couch, an open book laying down on her chest. A warm handmade quilt was falling off of her and onto the ground. Julia still wore her work uniform for the cafe she worked at. Confusion swept over her. Where was she again? Julia didn't remember owning a red couch, only a beige colored one.

Looking up, she received her answer as she stared at an old photograph of her in-laws Victorea and Arthur. It was their wedding day photo. The two happily in one another's arms. Victorias hair was curled and pinned up on one side of her head as the rest flowed over her other shoulder, even her dress was stunning. Though after knowing Arthur for as long as she had, Julia knew that Arthur wouldn't have cared if they had been in old rags because he had finally been able to marry the girl of his dreams. The brit may have not seemed like it but he was actually very romantic as Victorea had put it. To Julia he seemed brotherly in a caring manner which he tried to hide with bad moods and complaints.

The photo made Julia achingly melochan for every second she stared so she forced herself to look away. Not only did it remind her that her in-law Arthur was in war, his wife lonely and sad, but it reminded her of her own husband who had been gone for almost three years. She criticized herself for being sentimental as she did it but pulled out her phone anyway and silently touched the home button.

The screen lit up with a glowing blue light, illuminating an old photo. It showed a man with golden blonde hair, clear blue eyes covered by a pair of black rimmed glasses, tan skin from being in the sun, and a forever shown open mouthed smile as he laughed. A woman much shorter then him smiled at the camera with a smile almost as big as his. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her bangs bobby pinned back as well. Her caramel brown eyes glinted with happiness. They seemed happy. Julia wished she could feel the same way, but ever since Alfred had left, all she has felt was hollow. Almost as if her American husband had taken her heart with him.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Julia shut off her phone and rolled around on the couch to lay on her side, one of her arms putting the book gently on the ground as the other pulled the quilt over her head. It was almost noon and she knew she should get up, but Julia was feeling sluggish from her lack of sleep. She had actually felt that way for almost six months. She didn't want to do anything. No food presented in front of her seemed appetizing and she did not see the point in cooking for herself as Victorea was always at work making money at a small German cafe. Besides that, Julia hated eating alone.

Even after she considered going back to sleep to ignore her grim reality, the dark haired female rose up slowly from the plush couch and made her way to the shower. Taking off her dirty clothes and throwing them in the washing machine, Julia turned on the shower. Hot water hissed through the shower head and steam began to spread throughout the bathroom.

With expert speed, Julia opened her phone while not looking at her background. She turned on her music to full blast so that it could be heard over the echoing sound of the shower running. The song "Say Something" came on with the pinging echo of the piano.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you, I'll be the one, if you want me to, Anywhere I would've followed you, Say something, I'm giving up on you"

Quickly the brown hued woman got in and began to put shampoo in her shoulder length hair. The smell of raspberry emitted into the air. She scrubbed her head as white foam began to gather around her hands where she washed her hair. Listening to the lyrics, the dirty blonde rinsed out her hair.

"And I am feeling so small, It was over my head, I know nothing at all, And I will stumble and fall, I'm still learning to love, Just starting to crawl"

Showers were the perfect time for thinking, and Julia had grown to hate the fact. It always made her thoughts lead back to Alfred. He had always been a great man, though when they met in high school he had been one of the popular jocks that annoyed Julia because she believed he was full of himself. And truth be told, he had his moments, yet...he was also very caring and protective in his own way. It wasn't until their senior year that Julia admitted her crush, only to find he didn't like her back. Though they stayed friends and after a year, he reciprocated her feelings.

The mist around Julia seemed to thicken as her face swelled up in the heat. She blinked repeatedly as her eyes began to moisten. Why...what was happening? Julia pressed the palms of her hands to her face. The water raining from the shower head pounding down onto her face. But she could still hear the depressing song pound into her head.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you, I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you, Anywhere I would've followed you, Say something, I'm giving up on you"

She didn't want to admit it but...Julia was starting to lose hope that Alfred would come back. She missed him so much. It hurt to even think about. So why? Why did he have to leave!? Julia bit her lip as her eyes squeezed out tears. Her cheeks felt tight with her strain to not cry. They prickled as she let out a small sob, it racked her body, Julia's shoulders shaking with every sad moan.

"And I will swallow my pride, You're the one that I love, And I'm saying goodbye, Say something, I'm giving up on you, And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you, And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh), Say something, I'm giving up on you"

Julia crumbled to the shower floor as a sobbing heap. Where was he? Alfred hadn't replied to her letters for a while now. The earlier ones growing shorter and shorter with every send. His face times and phone calls had lessened as well. If it came down to it, and...and Alfred went missing in action. Julia didn't think she could say goodbye to him. She loved him too much.

Standing up on wobbly legs, Julia finished conditioning her hair as she wiped away her tears in disgust. Getting out of the shower she quickly dried off and put on the spare batch of clothes she had brought into the bathroom with her.

Julia remembered as if it had been ten years ago the day he had departed. She had held so much hope for him to return soon, yet it had been three years and depression had replaced her hope. Yet, almost as if she was trying to be as rebellious as she had been as a teen. There was still a glimmer of that small feeling in her heart.

With determination she wiped the mist from the fogged up mirror. Staring into the mirror she saw a will in herself. It was almost as strong as her aching desire to be with Alfred again. Almost. Though it seemed to grow stronger with every minute, and her fear diminished making the other become more powerful.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something..."

Julia let the song finish out and taped the play button to pause her music. The only sound was water dripping from the shower and her hair. The dirty blonde sighed softly before looking into the mirror again as she pocketed her phone. She gave a small smile as she opened the door knob.

No longer could she go on like this, and she knew it as if the words were right in front of her. It was time to stop giving up, and to begin being so done Alfred could lean on and others as well. Some such as Victorea and Arthur who were going through their own difficulties.

Julia walked out of the door with a genuine smile for the first time in three years. It had taken her a long time. But she had realized something.

It was time to say something.

To say she loved him for eternity.

* * *

Yay part twos done~ I wrote this all on Easter! So happy late Easter everyone!

I wasn't going to write this kind of a chapter...you know attempted angst. But...well. My own family has been full of military vertebrates and brave people who serve my country. And it's always been hard for the wives/husbands and the rest of the family for the periods of time those who are serving are gone. So I wanted to convey I guess that Julia missed Alfred very much. But she knew it wouldn't be the end of the world. And she would stay strong. :)

Thats all with my ranting XD

Hope you all have a good day and I will try to get the last chapter of this little trilogy up as soon as possible!

Ciao~


End file.
